<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jack at Work and Play by starstuddedsin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542475">Jack at Work and Play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstuddedsin/pseuds/starstuddedsin'>starstuddedsin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monrovia [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Boypussy, Come Eating, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Humiliation, M/M, Mention of STDs, Object Insertion, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, alcohol enema, mention of abortion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstuddedsin/pseuds/starstuddedsin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a few scenes between Grenfell Jack, the king of the Gin Tangle, and his favorite whore, an elf of tender years and an entertainingly meek disposition.</p><p>(An extremely cruel and dirty prequel set before “The Switch.”)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monrovia [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jack at Work and Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack surveyed his favorite whore.</p><p>The Switch wasn't much to look at. Big black eyes in a skinny face, pointed Switch ears, green Switch fingertips, and a mop of dirty black hair. His fair skin was always pebbled with cold, because his kind needed warmth. Only, the little Switch wasn't allowed to wear clothes when Jack came by to get his weekly take. Even if they were in the middle of a snow-covered alleyway, Jack would make the Switch strip.</p><p>Jack liked to see the goods. The Switch's cock was small and the Switch's balls were small and the Switch's tits were small, for he was a tiny thing in general. Couldn't be more than a child, Jack figured. That also explained his cunt. Ultra-tight, it was. Such a nice squeezing clench whenever Jack fucked it. In the snowy cold, as the Switch fearfully pulled his cunt lips back under Jack's eye with freezing, dirty fingertips, that cunt was more blue than green. But sometimes when Jack really gave it to him hard it would go bright with the Switch's green blood.</p><p>And the crowning glory, the best part of the sweet little molly-bitch, was that green-blushed back pucker of his.</p><p>Tighter than the cunt, it was. The first time Jack had caught the little slut whoring on his turf, that cunt had been dripping two or three loads of cum already. But the arsehole had been pristine, or as pristine as a bitch could get back there. The Switch was so young, he hadn't even figured out a man could give it to him in the back. Jack had taught him that lesson, and now they had a little dance.</p><p>"How many did you take today, then, Switch?" Jack asked, grinning.</p><p>"F-four or five, Jack," was the quiet, defeated reply. The little bitch didn't sound like a girl, speaking too low for that. But he didn't sound like a boy, neither. He sounded like a Switch, like a born whore, pitched just right to start screaming the second you got a cock in his holes, and therefore meant to have a mouth full of cock. </p><p>Jack liked his full, pretty Switch mouth. He palmed his cock, eyeing it. The Switch watched him do this and swallowed hard.</p><p>"Four or five...Nell took <i>seven</i>, you lazy little twat."</p><p>The Switch's pretty eyes filled up with tears.</p><p>"'m sorry, I am, Jack. Got your money, I do--"</p><p>"You'd <i>better</i>--" Jack cut in.</p><p>"--won't be no hardship to <i>you</i>, Jack."</p><p>No. That was true. If the Switch had no money left over after he paid Jack, that was his problem. His problem, and therefore Jack's lucky opportunity. </p><p>He made his own voice cool, calm, and dispassionate.</p><p>"Have to sleep on the street tonight, then, Switch. Won't you?"</p><p>The Switch shivered. The little whore was so well-trained, he didn't stop squatting and holding his cunt open so Jack could see the sloppy wreck of it, the cum slurping out down the skinny pebbled thighs.</p><p>"'s right, Jack."</p><p>"Might freeze to death, then," Jack said. "Your kind, all you elves, you need to be kept warm."</p><p>"'s right, Jack," the Switch whispered again.</p><p>"Well, I might take you home for a night--"</p><p>"Be kind of you, Jack," was the hoarse, defeated reply.</p><p>"Only why would I want to use that dirty fucking cunt? Look at it. You're a right cum-ditch, aren't you? Clean it out, now."</p><p>The Switch's throat bobbed as he swallowed hard. His pretty, thick dark lashes fanned down, his face downcast. He pressed two of his dirty fingers into his cunt and began to scoop out the gobs of cum, hiccuping a bit as he did it.</p><p>"C-could use my rear, Jack. If y'like."</p><p>Jack always liked. But he liked better to see the little molly-bitch beg for it.</p><p>"Don't waste what men give you. Nobody should be saying my whores are wasteful--"</p><p>The Switch gave a miserable little moan and brought the dirty cum slop to his mouth, sucking his fingers down. His face was green with embarrassment. Jack's cock twitched, liking that. Jack himself kept speaking.</p><p>"No one's used that little arse today, then?"</p><p>"O-one, Jack. But I had to go somethin' awful, after. I shitted it out--"</p><p>"Filthy bitch," Jack said, with a grin. The Switch colored in shame, still squatting naked in the snow and trying to force the cum out. Still bringing it to his mouth, speaking only around his grimaces at the sour taste.</p><p>"Y-yeah. But it's clean enough back there, it is."</p><p>"You like getting rogered back there?" Jack asked. He had a hand in his pants and was stroking his own stand. </p><p>He loved the sight of the Switch excavating his cunt, tearful and humiliated.</p><p>"Y-yes," the little bitch lied, for he knew the answer Jack wanted. </p><p>"Yeah, you're a real bunter," Jack agreed. "Well, I'd like to be kind to you, Switch. Bring you home and give you what you're asking for. 'Cept as far as I can see, that's a reward for you and none for me--"</p><p>"I--I'll do what y'like, Jack," the molly-elf begged. "<i>Please</i>--"</p><p>"We'll see," Jack said. "You clean yet? Slow, you are--"</p><p>"'m sorry," the boy sobbed, forcing his fingers in deeper, getting rougher with himself. "Sorry, Jack--"</p><p>"Mebbe I'll flush you out myself," Jack said, with a grin. "But get over here, now. On your knees. Got a hot load to give you, since you like the taste of cum so much."</p><p>-</p><p>Now, Jack was the king of the Tangle, and so he fucked a lot of whores.</p><p>He had...<i>problems</i> as a result. The free clinic doctors, those stuck up Ordanian fucks, they wouldn't serve him. So he had to employ a doctor out by Stoneyfield to treat the sores around his cock. It cost a pretty penny, and meant he had to be hard on his whores, make sure they gave him twice what they had before those sores had appeared. </p><p>The nice thing about his little Switch was, the pretty bitch couldn't catch anything. No Switch could. That was why, when Jack had been a boy, the Switch's kind had been popular with all the fine lords. They'd sold little molly-bitches like this in the park squares, to dukes and earls and viscounts. Soft, tight green cunt that wouldn't leave a man pissing pins and needles was something special, after all.</p><p>Jack's Switch didn't know he was special, and that made him more special still. Whenever Jack got him home, the molly-boy would gratefully curl up in his rags by the fire, waiting for Jack to pour himself a drink and take his coat off. </p><p>Like a bloody puppy. Jack would grin to himself, whistling. </p><p>His cock might go on fire half the time, but he had just the treatment for it.</p><p>"Want to stay warm, bitch?" he'd call out.</p><p>The Switch always did. Warmth to a Switch was like gin to a drunkard. The Switch would hiccup and start to paw at his rags, getting naked again.</p><p>"Would like that, Jack," he'd say softly. He'd lean over and raise his skinny little arse in the air, knowing what Jack liked. Jack would come up to him with the bottle, his grin ear-to-ear by now.</p><p>The little bitch would always hiss when the cold glass touched his anal pucker. Jack would tip the gin into him to clean him out, hearing the <i>glug-glug</i> of the liquid as it dripped into the boy's back channel, filling him up.</p><p>Sometimes Jack would call the bitch to the Rivermere Tavern, when he was meeting with his associates. Then they'd all hoot with glee to watch the Switch get drunk like this.</p><p>The gin would burn up his bottom, and by the time it was burbling up around his back hole the Switch would be crying something awful. But he'd be woozy too, unable to quite stand right by the time Jack stopped filling him and pulled him up. Gin running down his thighs. </p><p>"Don't let it out, or I'll make you drink what you lose," Jack would warn.</p><p>With a whimper, the bitch would try to plug up his rear with his fingers. Sometimes it would take a few tries, his movements hazy-drunk. Jack would pull him to the couch before the fire, then pull out his own ugly, sore-riddled cock.</p><p>"Give us a few little kisses then," Jack would coo. "Right on m'bad spots, Switch. Make me better with that tongue of yours, and maybe then you can spend the night all warm with my cock in your mouth."</p><p>This was the dirtiest thing Jack ever asked of a whore, but the Switch, with a shuddering breath, would always go right ahead and oblige.</p><p>-</p><p>Sometimes Jack would think he was half in love with the Switch. </p><p>Stupid thought. You couldn't love a bloody <i>Switch</i>. It was an elf, an inhuman. The sort of thing the Duke of Allerton was always tryin' to chase down and lock up for crimes against good human people. And this Switch was a sorry-looking thing, too. Skinny, ribs protruding. His black hair lank, his little nose and the pointed tips of his ears blue-green with cold. </p><p>But when that small mouth was wrapped around Jack's cock, the bitch kneeling between Jack's thighs, beneath a table at the Rivermere Tavern, Jack would sometimes run his fingers through the black hair almost lovingly.</p><p>Gripper and Slightly, his nearest and dearest associates, would always catch him at it. They'd share a look.</p><p>"That Switch is chokin' on you, then?" one or the other would volunteer. </p><p>"He likes a fuckin' cock in his throat," Jack would say amiably.</p><p>"Well, share the goods," Gripper-or-Slightly would whine. "Or what? You in love with 'im? You tied to that dirty green quim 'o his--"</p><p>Jack would lightly knock into the Switch's head with one of his thighs.</p><p>"Go on. Get your hands around 'm boys, then. Give 'em each a nice handy, Switch. Maybe then they'll be satisfied."</p><p>But they wouldn't be, and neither would Jack. He'd always end up pulling the little bitch out from under the table, eyeing that swollen mouth with frank pride. They'd spread the Switch out naked on the rough wood so he could take Jack in his arse, Slightly in his cunt, Gripper in his mouth. Slightly, despite his name, packed enough meat to make the elf-boy sob freely with one thrust. </p><p>When they were done, the Switch would be scarcely able to stagger upright, his cunt and arse and mouth all bruised a nice fresh green.</p><p>Jack loved him best like that. All painted with cum, dark hollows beneath his big eyes, right before Jack turned him around and offered him to the whole room, courtesy of Grenfell Jack, the king of the Tangle.</p><p>-</p><p>One day, when Jack made the little bitch strip and bare his holes, the Switch didn't look right.</p><p>That belly, normally hollow with hunger, was rounded. The little tits were unusually plump too. Still small, but to Jack's eyes plumper than normal.</p><p>The little bitch-elf was <i>pregnant</i>.</p><p>Jack normally had him pose a bit, in the freezing cold. Get his little rear up, squat and show his cunt. Jack liked humiliating the Switch best of all, just to see the skinny white form flush green with shame. Jack liked not touching him, making the Switch eventually crawl over and beg to touch <i>him</i>.</p><p>But now he went and palmed the bump, roughly, grabbing the boy by the arm. The Switch cried out.</p><p>"What's this, then?"</p><p>"W-was a Wrollf I think, Jack," came the soft, fearful reply. The big black eyes blinked, those familiar tears appearing at the corners. "Dunno for sure--"</p><p>"Yeah, 'cause you'll take it from anyone--"</p><p>"So's I have enough to pay <i>you</i>, Jack--"</p><p>Jack slapped the bitch, once, on the mouth, making him cry out. It never did to encourage the Switch's rare moments of spine. Those had to be corrected right away.</p><p>"You were takin' it in your worn-up green cunt for fun when you met me, fuckpet," Jack said firmly. "Stay polite now. Tell me about the Wrollf."</p><p>The Switch blinked, swallowing hard. He shivered, as Jack's hand migrated from his belly to his little tits and squeezed them.</p><p>"I--I was sick, like, Jack. Needed cock--"</p><p>"That's your normal state, slut."</p><p>The Switch shook his head, but didn't argue.</p><p>"That Wrollf fucked me all night, until--until I felt <i>changed</i>, like. Until it felt good--"</p><p>"You came on his cock, then?" Jack jeered. "Cor. Little thing like you, askin' for a big wolf-man's knot? You're a needy trollop, then. Could have come to me, and I would've filled you--"</p><p>The Switch shook his head wildly, probably not even thinking about the fact that he was doing it. Well, that wasn't polite. Jack couldn't have that, the little bitch implying he didn't like what Jack did to him.</p><p>Jack's fingers grabbed one nipple, and <i>pulled</i>.</p><p>His little whore shrieked, begging for him to stop.</p><p>"J-jack, please, that hurts somethin' awful--"</p><p>"It should," Jack said easily. "You think I like my dollymops gettin' a bun in the oven?"</p><p>As a rule, he didn't. And he particularly didn't when it was the Switch. Jack owned these little holes, and didn't want them pushing out anything that wasn't explicitly put there by him. He bet the Switch's tight cunt would go all loose and worthless, and there would always be the perfect arse, but still. It would be a shame.</p><p>As the boy wriggled and pleaded in his arms, Jack let a hand maul the bony Switch backside. Then poke into the cunt.</p><p>Saints. It was even <i>tighter</i> now, somehow, than it usually was. The Switch was bringing up big heaving sobs.</p><p>"J-jack, that hurts, <i>please</i>--"</p><p>"Shut up," Jack said easily. </p><p>He was thinking. Undoing his own trousers, too. Turning the boy over, bending him over a literal barrel. It helped to be balls-deep in the Switch, when he wanted to think.</p><p>He thrust in, and fuck, but the cunt resisted him even more than usual. Like the bitch's body had tightened up specifically. Jack savored the hoarse, pained scream the boy let out, and the feel of that clinging wet hole giving way. Clenched so tight and nice around his prick, his ugly, diseased pole parting that hot green flesh.</p><p>Jack slapped each arse cheek once. The Switch was crying freely now, but not fighting. Accepting the punishing fuck.</p><p>"Was goin' to take you home, like I sometimes do. But I ought to let you die in the cold tonight," Jack huffed out, as he thrust into that taut green channel. The Switch was giving strained little twitches with his whole body, twitching like a pinned bug. Those twitches were nice little tremors for Jack, making the hot hole around his prick vibrate a bit.</p><p>"P--please, Jack," the Switch kept hiccuping. "<i>Please</i>, 'm sorry, 'm so sorry--"</p><p>Jack wound his hands in the black hair and pulled the Switch's head back, to get a better look at his thin, tear-streaked face.</p><p>Jack traced one of the tears with a finger. Sometimes, he sold girls off to Gripper or Slightly. But not the Switch. He'd never pawn the Switch off on anybody. He'd keep this bitch with him always, Jack would.</p><p>"S'alright, my little fuckpet," he cooed. "Feels nice and hot, that cock does, I bet. Don't it?"</p><p>He was thrusting in slower now, because he <i>knew</i> the Switch. The little whore might cry out, but a nice slow fuck, letting him feel the heat of Jack's pole, always made him start to go wet. The Switch's sobs guttered to a stop, until he was grunting softly at the big, insistent intrusion in his tight cunt. Jack petted his hair.</p><p>"Th-thank you, Jack," mumbled the Switch, like a good whore. "Thank you. 'm sorry."</p><p>"You should be," Jack said, leaning down and speaking low into his ear. The thin boy gave a shiver, and clearly not just at the cold. Jack licked one of the pointed ears, knowing his hot tongue would please the Switch.</p><p>The Switch let out a little moan. </p><p>"I'll be nice to you," Jack decided. "Still take you home this week. You like that, the weeks I take you home--"</p><p>"Y-yes, Jack. 's warm--"</p><p>"Warm in my house," Jack agreed. "A human's house. Thing like you belongs on the streets, Switch, but that don't mean I can't be nice to you."</p><p>He was fucking his whole length in now. The Switch's unresisting body took it, the whore well and truly broken. Broken so much better than any of the other girls.</p><p>"Th-thank y-you," the Switch said softly, around his little bitch moans.  </p><p>-</p><p>Jack's house was at one end of Turnkey Street. It was a big house, and had been fine once. Jack's boys, his associates, they were always welcome to the first floor. Three or four were snoring a bit, laid out in what had once been a receivings parlor.</p><p>Jack led the Switch past them, to the upper stories. Those were Jack's. </p><p>Two great bedrooms, the library with the big fireplace the Switch so loved, and a washroom. And a back stair leading up to the attic. The stair had a fine iron railing and balustrade and an iron post at the bottom. </p><p>"Get over here," Jack said, when they reached that back stair.</p><p>The Switch came all meek-like, like he always was. He let out a little grunt when Jack manhandled him again, pulling him into his arms and working a hand past the loose, ragged band of his trousers. His cunt was still swollen from the fuck, leaking out some of Jack's cum. </p><p>But it had clamped right back up again. Jack let out a low whistle through his teeth.</p><p>"How're you even tighter 'n normal, then?"</p><p>"I--I think it's th'babe--" the Switch said, squirming as Jack's thumb plumbed a hole that should have been proper wrecked by now. "I think 'm kind tighten up to protect it, like--"</p><p>Jack snorted. He wished the Switch's little snatch good luck with <i>that</i>.</p><p>"Can't have that, can we? You're a trollop. You ought to be loosened up for a man--"</p><p>To prove the point, he forced three fingers in, and had the hole tighten even more, the Switch a frail, hiccuping thing in his arms. Jack worked the filthy trousers off with his free hand.</p><p>"Get up on that banister, now," he said, when he had the Switch arse-naked. The little elf boy stared up at him, confused.</p><p>"On th' banister?"</p><p>"The stair rail," Jack said. He smacked the arse again, leaving green imprints and making the boy jerk in his arms. "Go on. Get up there."</p><p>It was something, watching the bitch get his skinny, bare leg over the iron railing. He flinched a bit as the cold metal touched his naked cunt, his little naked balls. That strip of flesh before the back pucker. Jack watched the tremble that wracked the knobby rag-covered back, enjoying the sight. </p><p>The Switch straddling the stair rail. Good. Or nearly good.</p><p>"Slide down towards the bottom post," Jack instructed. He started undoing his own trousers now. Pulling out his prick. Stroking it slow, as it was half-hard already.</p><p>Still trembling, the Switch obeyed. Jack, leaning forward a bit, could see how his battered little cunt left a trail of cum -- Jack's cum -- leaked out onto the banister. Then the Switch's narrow arse was snug against the top of the iron post at the bottom of the stair.</p><p>It was a fine old post. The craftsmanship was somethin' else, from back when the Gin Tangle had been a decent port and not a slum. The iron stair post ended in a bulbous blooming of iron petals clasped firm around an oblong iron egg. The top of the egg was rounded and rather slim, but it widened out thicker than a man's prick. All in all, Jack bet it would feel hard and unyielding inside the little molly-boy, and freezing cold.</p><p>"You like a knot in you," he said, low. "Well, poppet. Here's my knot. I want those hips up, and that little cunt sinkin' on it."</p><p>The Switch's whimper went straight to his cock. Jack laughed, as he watched the skinny arse rise in the air, the bitch's legs curled around the stair post for balance. The elf-boy was rather good at these acrobatics, and might have been something graceful if he weren't a worthless little whore. </p><p>When his cunt touched the top of the cold iron egg, he let out a little sniffle, back shaking again. Jack made soothing noises.</p><p>"Come on, my little fuck-hole," he crooned. "You've got to earn a spot by my fire, you do. Think of that little baby in you, freezin' to death otherwise--"</p><p>The sniffle became an out-and-out bleat, a cry of such pain that, though Jack couldn't see the big eyes, he knew they would be full of their characteristic tears.</p><p>"I-it's dry, like--" the boy protested, sobbing.</p><p>"You've got Jack's cum to slick you up," Jack said.</p><p>"It isn't enough, Jack, p-please--"</p><p>"You've taken Jack's big cock, and can take this--"</p><p>"I need oil on it, J-jack, I d-do--"</p><p>"Alright, poppet, have some slick from Jack, then."</p><p>And Jack was nimbly stepping onto the curving bottom tread, just before the post, his cock still in hand. He hawked a nice bit of spit onto the iron egg, and rubbed the dirty gob of saliva in. It would scarcely be enough, and both he and the bitch knew it. So he gently prodded one skinny hip, until, with another sob, the Switch lowered his cunt down.</p><p>He twitched near-violently at the cold contact on his sore green hole. Jack watched the narrow rear pucker bounce, feeling dirty, delighted pleasure at how the bitch kept going anyway. The Switch's cunt took the top inch or so of the egg with no problem, but the boy stopped after that, crying even more now.</p><p>Jack let go of his own dick then. Got his hands on the hips.</p><p>"Alright, fuckpet," he said, keeping his voice ever-so-gentle.</p><p>Then he pushed the bitch down.</p><p>The Switch screamed. Green blood trickled out of his little cunt as he was forced to take the long, tapered egg, the cold carved iron petals. He thrashed on the stair post, losing his balance. Jack chuckled, and pulled him down more. </p><p>Enough to have his arse level with Jack's hard cock. The Switch was whimpering and sniveling, impaled on the stair post. He was so small his legs didn't even touch the treads of the stair. He was just -- stuck. Pinned in place, on a cold, torturous carving in his little cunt. </p><p>Jack prodded at his back pucker. He heard the little whore hitch in a breath.</p><p>"That's it, poppet. Jack's nice, hot cock. Want you to feel the cold in that right dirty cunt of yours, while I take you back here."</p><p>The Switch only whined when Jack forced it in. This hole was as tight as the cunt, and Jack knew the bitch was usually well-humiliated to have to give it up. They always were. Arse-fucking showed a whore it was a whore, it did.</p><p>Jack liked the edge of pain, too, when he took the Switch dry like this. Liked knowing the Switch's hole was throbbing at first contact, speared open brutal-like.</p><p>The little whore jerked as he screamed. Trying to get away. But his cunt was lodged on the stair post. There was nowhere to go.</p><p>Jack slapped his arse again as he fucked it, making the boy jostle in place. Hearing his mewls of pain, as the hot prick fucked into him. </p><p>The Switch's cunt, which Jack could swear liked pain, was dripping filthy fanny-slime onto the stair post. The little elf-bitch liked heat, the heat of a hard cock, that much.</p><p>Saints, but Jack loved the little trollop.</p><p>-</p><p>The pompous Ordanian doctor who ran the free clinic despised Jack, and so Jack figured he wouldn't be able to take care of the Switch's little problem there. But the doctor in Stoneyfield would do it, for a sum Jack resolved to take out of the elf-bitch's hide.</p><p>He would collar the Switch, maybe. Tie him to a table leg at the Rivermere, and rent out his holes for double. The cunt wouldn't be worth fucking right after the operation, after the doctor got that wire hook up into him and pulled out the bastard Switch brat growing inside his belly. But Grenfell Jack was the king of the Gin Tangle, and no one would mind turning open that sore green arse even if Jack charged a princely sum for the pleasure. And then maybe the pucker would blossom all pretty, a nice green rosebud. Jack had fucked a few whores so bad they'd gone topsy-turvy like that, cunts and arses falling out of them. The Switch would only be one more.</p><p>So he paid the fee and, whistling, went to the Rivermere Tavern to pick up Gripper and Slightly.</p><p>"Doin' the rounds of Russell Alley," he told them, for his best lieutenants, they knew what that meant. That meant the alley where his best little plaything was. His little bitch elf, who cried just the way Jack liked. </p><p>Gripper huffed out a laugh.</p><p>"Saw 'im agree to take an Eelie, I did."</p><p>Jack grinned.</p><p>Eelies were even colder than the stair rail, their slimy tentacles a true torture for the elf boy. The little Switch would be <i>begging</i> to suck his cock.</p><p>"Duke of Allerton's men are about Russell Alley," Slightly put in now, as if that mattered to Jack. "Think we ought to let 'em pass, Jack. Mebbe go pick the bitch up later."</p><p>Jack gave a laugh.</p><p>"And wait on a chance t'see my little fuck-poppet? I think not. Made 'im an appointment, I did, to clear out that baby bitch in 'is belly, and I intend to make 'im start payin' for that today."</p><p>They'd have fun, him and the Switch. Not even the Duke of Allerton could postpone that, Jack figured. What could the Duke do to him anyway? The Duke was only a lordling. </p><p>Jack, he was the master to an elf-bitch, and the king of the bloody Tangle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me: I never ever want to punish my poor little elf boy ever again.</p><p>Also me: I guess it would be fun to see him fuck a stair post.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>